It is important in the use of many panel-type assemblies or displays to maintain the orientation of the panel such that it can be easily observed or used by a member of the public. This is particularly true of panel assemblies which are used and located outdoors. For example, street or other informational signs need to be kept in the proper orientation to be of benefit to the public. Additionally, backing panels of the type used for sports need to be kept in a particular orientation to be useful.
Panels utilized outdoors are subject to various conditions which can deflect them from their useful orientation. By their very nature, panels are subject to winds which impact the panel and can twist, bend, distort or even break a panel off of its supporting structure. Additionally, flying objects can impact the panels and permanently deflect them from their useful orientation. The flying objects can be due to flying debris carried by the wind or thrown or otherwise projected objects which impact the panels.
Some mounting devices have been developed to allow a panel to bend or flex relative to its base during a deflecting event and return to the desired orientation when the deflecting event has diminished or passed. However, these mounting devices typically incorporate some sort of mechanical connection or device that is subject to breakage or failure. Many mounting devices incorporate springs to return the panels to their upright condition. The springs are subject to weakening and even breakage due to multiple repeated flexing as the material they are formed from are subject to stress failure. In the course of a panel's useful life, these mounting devices may be subject to thousands of repeated flexings which stress them to the point of failure.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a durable panel mounting device that solves at least one of the aforementioned problems. For example, there remains a need for a durable panel mounting device which can flex to prevent damage of the panel and return the panel to its useful orientation.